


跨年那天的加班不一樣

by ta7708515



Series: VIXX短篇 [8]
Category: VIXX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ta7708515/pseuds/ta7708515





	跨年那天的加班不一樣

就算是休假日也一样有人正待机准备随时上班，这就可谓是上班族的悲哀吧？ 

「唉...真是...」这是郑泽运数不清第几次的叹息，从坐上地铁开始郑泽运就一直处在疲惫边缘，明明是假日，明明是可以睡到饱的日子，走出地铁站，郑泽运又适时地打了呵欠表示自己的疲惫，在地铁出口站了三秒钟跟良心拉锯战，现在回头还来的及，要不跟自己上司说声身体不舒服无法过去支援，不然...说最近Alpha的信息素不稳定？ 

「唉...还是算了，免得连假之后便钉成满头包。」最后还是决定迈开步伐往公司走去，其实那说是公司也不算，工作室还适合一点，在上司的套房楼上，规模也不大，员工加上老闆零零总总也才6个人，更神奇的是，他们老闆是个Omega，超级强的Omega，厉害到郑泽运在面试那天以为他跟自己一样是个Alpha。 

打着呵欠到隐蔽的巷子内，谁都没想过这裡竟然还有一间设计公司，打着呵欠熟练地按下大门密码，在把门关上之前，两道熟悉的人影映入郑泽运眼前，还挺匆忙的。 

「泽运哥...你也被叫来啦！看来只有我们也不够呢...」吸吸鼻子脱下围巾，室内总算温暖一点了，哈哈气温暖没穿手透而冻红的手。 

「我们？甚麽意思？」 

「没...就在焕哥也来啦。」指着身后还没完全紧闭的大门，金元植说刚才坐车才遇到李在焕，「那哥去买咖啡了。」 

「啊…那另外两个呢？」郑泽运说着便拿出手机，随手打了一通电话过去，「喔！弘彬啊，你今天上班吗？」 

还在睡梦中的李弘彬哼了两声，今天难得的的假日昨天特意打游戏打了个通宵，所以他很确定今天不用过去，「学沇哥没叫我去…晚安…我继续睡了。」切断电话，郑泽运皱眉不禁皱起眉，果然车学沇这傢伙还是最疼那两个小的弟弟，唉…又无法反抗，要是抱怨一天之后换到的就是车学沇纠缠黏人的一星期。 

「能者多劳了。」拍拍郑泽运的肩膀，金元植是介意郑泽运看开点，没准不是什麽大事情，小小忙一下就能回去了。 

「阿呜…好冷好冷…」姗姗来迟的李在焕关上大门，握着手中的热咖啡小小啜了一口，啊…好暖和，「喔！泽运哥！」有点讶异看见郑泽运，还以为加班的只有自己跟金元植呢！ 

「哥，你也偷吃学沇哥的东西啊？」电梯裡，李在焕好奇问着，看到郑泽运一脸茫然的样子李在焕就知道自己猜错了，「不然呢！我以为你跟我一样偷吃学沇哥的东西被叫来的啊！」 

「不是每个人都跟你一样。」郑泽运轻轻敲了李在焕的脑袋，这傢伙肯定又偷喝车学沇最爱的香蕉牛奶了，「就只是纯粹被叫来加班。」摊手，无奈的完全不想来。 

点点头，李在焕撇了嘴也没再多话，电梯裡的三个人就这样打着呵欠带着疲惫到达14楼，这栋大楼每一层都只有一个住户，而14层正好是他们公司待的的地方，门口也挂着电子招牌，今天倒是奇特的没有亮灯，李在焕走在最前头，他看着黑暗的招牌摇摇头，肯定是他们老闆又忘记开灯了，熟练的按下房间密码，「喔摸！」 

「嗯？怎麽了？」挑了眉，金元植凑上前看开门开这麽久的李在焕在搞什麽鬼，但李在焕就是摇摇头，他按了平时的密码，没错！是解锁会出现的绿灯，但转转门把…「从裡头锁上干嘛！」金元植爆气，假日叫他们来加班还被拒于门外，简直荒唐，有开锁钥匙的又只有车学沇才有，「这哥脑袋坏了啊。」不耐烦的拨通电话，等等中午的午餐一定让他请大餐，不然也太不值得了。 

听着耳边规律的嘟嘟声，在享了一阵子之后终于被接通了，金元植二话不说的披头开骂，「学沇哥！开门！不然我让你加我三倍工资！」 

「嗯？啊…你们到了啊…」不知道为什麽车学沇的声音听着还有些懒散，金元植大胆猜测，这位老闆肯定刚睡醒，只是金元植都还没接着下去说，车学沇已经下了指示，「你们在14楼吧！下来13楼，快点。」说完就迳自的挂断电话。 

「怎麽了？」看着金元植面色不好的拿下手机，郑泽运拍拍他的背让他消气，「学沇还在睡吗？」 

金元植先是摇摇头，之后又点点头让郑泽运满是不解，他招招手让两个人跟上，「是也不是，学沇哥让我们下楼，声音…听起来刚醒不久。」 

「13楼？那不是学沇哥着的地方吗？」 

「是啊，但他也没说要做什麽，只让我们快点。」 

沿着楼梯快步下楼，他们三个人站在这层唯一一扇房门前，这时候金元植的手机传来震动，车学沇传来一条讯息，上头是房间的号码，对着数字按下，密码锁很轻易的就打开，门也没有从裡头锁上，「进去吧！」开了门，三人前脚踏进房间，在之后的两小时，他们才知道步入了无法出去的蜘蛛网内。 

站在玄关，这裡也被房子主人整理得整整齐齐，他们脱了鞋，走进屋之后才知道事情的严重性，满屋子属于omega的紫丁花香气，所有都刺激着alpha的神经。 

「这…什麽…」摀起鼻子，但这也阻止不了来自本能的反应，这是很强大的信息素，要是一个神经鬆懈就会丧失理智。 

「快…出去…」郑泽运拉着两个有些傻愣的弟弟们就要往门口走，当务之急就是离开这裡，只是三人转过身的时候，一道落锁的声音让他们停下脚步，所有造成这一切的罪魁祸首正好整以暇望着三人。 

「去哪？」车学沇双手抱胸一步步接近三人，从他身上发散出来的紫丁花香沉醉诱人，「我没说让你们离开。」勾起微笑，那是诱惑，此刻的车学沇散发着不同于以往温文儒雅的魅力，简直像换了个人似的。 

「学沇，你这是…发情期。」郑泽运警戒的退后，保持警戒还有一定以上的距离，要不然抓狂之后要再找回理智是不可能了，这裡的信息素太强大，他甚至开始啃咬自己的手腕保持清醒。 

「是…吧？」摸摸后颈发烫的腺体，车学沇偏过头，他三步併两步上前，已经无路可退的三人组就这样看着车学沇站在面前，「所以才让你们来啊？alpha们。」露出险恶的微笑，这时三个人才惊觉性别，难怪李弘彬跟韩相爀没有被叫来，因为他们都是无法帮助omega度过发情期的beta，不行…这太危险了。 

「抑制剂呢？你放哪了？」 

「没有。」车学沇摇摇头，对于一个omega家中没有摆放抑制剂感到稀鬆平常，杏眼也是无辜，他又前进了一步，靠在郑泽运怀裡，鼻间凑上颈窝，「好香…是柑橘。」轻轻咬上颈脖，郑泽运像是电到一样推开车学沇的身体，被推的人也有些讶异，发觉郑泽运并没有因为自己的信息素而丧失理智，咂嘴，他决定转移目标。 

「在焕，哥平时对你好不好？」抱上李在焕的腰，车学沇像隻猫一样的撒娇，他牵起李在焕的手放在自己头上，「摸摸…」觉得这样讨摸的车学沇很可爱，李在焕眯起眼睛顺着车学沇的意思去，摸摸头顶蹭蹭脸颊，要是车学沇真是隻猫肯定发出满足的咕噜声，「好舒服……」现在发情期的车学沇最渴望的就是来自Alpha的温度。 

「哥...」李在焕因为车学沇而感到满足，大眼睛离不开车学沇的样貌，本来就和自己胃口的脸蛋看起来又更顺眼，不知不觉的两个人都在靠近，是谁先吻上谁的唇已经不是重点，他们像是得到救赎的恩典，一碰上就疯狂渴求对方，这让静静看着一切发生的郑泽运预感不妙，伸手就要分离他们两人。 

「不准…这是今天给你们的加班内容。」好不容易掉到一个上钩的小傢伙车学沇怎麽可能放过，舔了下唇，车学沇抓住郑泽运的衣领，「你想被扣年终吗？」不是扣薪水而是年终，郑泽运望着车学沇那双异常魅惑的眼睛，最后还是妥协了慾望。 

紫丁花的香气在房间裡更加明显，只见车学沇悠然自得坐上床沿，还好心情的点起香氛蜡烛增加情趣，这让门口的三人都很怀疑自己的眼睛跟以前所学的知识，Omega在发情期不应该是要很柔弱的吗？然后求着Alpha让自己受孕，但…眼前这位Omega倒是颠复了以往所学的认知。 

「学沇哥…你真的是Omega吗？」李在焕还是忍不住问出声音，坐在床沿的车学沇翘起腿一脸理所当然，他抚着后颈的腺体，热的发疼，身体也想要Alpha的疼爱，他不懂为什麽李在焕要问这个问题。 

「当然，难道你们不想上我吗？」如此露骨的话语让他们对于眼前的上司感到陌生，而车学沇只是看着没有动作的三人，叹了口气自叹自己没有李弘彬那样的魅力，主动的站起身子往最前方又最疑惑的李在焕走去，「在焕啊…不想嚐嚐Omega的味道吗？」伸手搭上他的肩膀，李在焕都还没拒绝已经被堵住双唇，这时李在焕才知道…原来他刚才问了愚蠢的问题。 

接触到Omega的那瞬间，来自发情期的诱惑让身为Alpha的李在焕失去控制，他扣紧车学沇的后颈，用拇指摩挲着那弹嫩的脸蛋，这一生没几次交往经验的他被本能磨出高潮吻技，自然的撬开车学沇的唇，本能在下唇留恋啃咬，嘴裡来自Omega的芳香让李在焕留恋不已，他不断的啄上甜如蜂蜜的红唇，眼神也有了不同于以往的佔有。 

「学沇哥…让我上…」手慢慢下探至引人遐思的翘臀，大手在上头揉捏，甚至感觉到布料被Omega天生的润滑而沾湿，原来这看似冷静的Omega其实也渴望被Alpha碰触，贴紧两人的下身，那火热的地方让车学沇舔了下唇。 

随着李在焕的挑逗，属于Omega味道的紫丁花香又更加浓郁，属于Alpha预想争夺自己Omega的本能让郑泽运跟金元植差点掐着李在焕大打出手，但却被车学沇一个眼神逼退，就像是Alpha之间的润滑剂，光是一个喘息都能让在场三个人激进疯狂。 

金元植啧啧嘴，他伸手环抱车学沇的身体，牙轻咬着修长的颈脖，他将双手穿过车学沇的腋下，指间沿着平坦细瘦的小腹向下移动，最后用指头刻画已经高耸的下身，不得不说…车学沇身为Omega，尺寸却是让Alpha都羡慕的大小。 

「元植…你可以大胆一点。」转过头吻上金元植的下颚，车学沇主动将勾画下身线条的手紧握，带领着摊开大手，然后用温热的手掌包复搓揉，「嗯…对…再温柔一点…」听话的将搓揉的动作放轻，金元植可以顺利感觉到怀裡人儿因此而轻轻颤抖，指腹在最顶端敏感的地方摩挲，哪怕现在车学沇全身不露金元植都能在脑海画出手裡的温度。 

李在焕不甘心被冷落，他搬过车学沇的脑袋就是一阵湿吻，来不及嚥下的唾液在嘴角流下成了淫靡的痕迹，车学沇的身子在慢慢加热昇温，房间内已经不只有Omega的紫丁香，溷杂着Alpha的烈酒气味，在郑泽运眼前的三个人已经陷入信息素的蜘蛛网中，而佈网的人还在邀请自己加入。 

「泽运...你真的不来吗？」那微微眯起的眼睛还有空中飘散的香气...郑泽运发觉自己根本无法抵挡身体靠近车学沇，最后他选择沉沦。


End file.
